


Graffiti On The Train

by SpideyKat



Series: Rina Week 2020 [2]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, Day Two, F/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Rina Week 2020 (HSM: The Series), Song fic, Trigger warning death, graffiti on the train, rina oneshot based on a song, stereophonics, trigger warning anxiety, trigger warning blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpideyKat/pseuds/SpideyKat
Summary: Ricky plans the perfect wedding proposal, but things don't always work out as planned
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter
Series: Rina Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741246
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Graffiti On The Train

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pFmLVtSqQo0

**Sets out he left his lover sleeping  
rain falls he's drowning in his secret   
wet streets are quiet as a church hall**

Ricky slipped out of bed as quietly as he possibly could, luckily for him Gina was a heavy sleeper and very little woke her. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, a habit he picked up on days he had to go to work and she was still asleep. He creeped over to his dresser and opened the one draw he knew Gina would never open, he fished to the back where he had hidden a few supplies ready for the occasion. He stuffed them into his pockets and made his way down to the deserted New York streets, his heart beating hard in his chest as he walked in the pouring rain, he knew this was the perfect plan, he knew it would work, the only concern was Gina's answer. He loved her more than anything in the world, they had been together since his senior year of high school, with a few long distance bumps while they were away at college they came out on the other end stronger than ever. 

**crossroads his heart is beating faster  
getting close to asking her the question   
marry me he wants to paint the words on   
the night train he's hiding with his spray can**

Ricky arrived at the train station, seven years of dating the love of his life has lead up to this point, he was buzzing with nervous energy, but he knew it was now or never. He approached the train Gina took every morning, she insisted their apartment would be closer to Ricky's workplace than her own due to the trains affect on his anxiety, making her take the train to work every morning, Ricky knew her like the back of his hand, it was the same train and same coach every morning. Ricky took a deep breath and stepped towards the train, double checking the train number and coach number before taking out his spray paint, his heart was hammering in his chest, something was telling him not to go ahead with the plan but he pushed the voice away, this was for Gina, that meant it was worth it, it was all worth it for her. 

**day breaks his lover yawns and wakes up  
sips her cup and dusts her face in makeup  
** **platform she hears the people whisper  
** **someone died they surfed the train and slipped up**

Gina didn't pay attention to the gossip on the platform, hearing about deaths first thing in the morning, especially ones as disasterous as this, was not something she was interested in, especially as when she woke this morning there was no sign of Ricky despite him having the day off work. Gina was sympathetic of course, she couldn't imagine what the family of the victim would be feeling, to lose someone you loved and know that you would never see them again, the thought was too much to bare. When her and Ricky had first moved to New York and she began taking this exact journey everyday, the first few times she heard stories like this shook her to the bone, she would try and imagine her life without Ricky and all she would come up with was darkness, a life without Ricky was not something she wanted to imagine, let alone experience. Gina's train eventually pulled into the station, her usual coach stopping in front of her, spray painted on the door are the words 'marry me? I love you.' Gina's heart stopped as she read the words, the platform around her busy with murmurs, everyone wondering who the message was left for. Gina reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, her heart beating rapidly in her chest, she was convinced the people around her could hear it, she dialled Ricky's number, a suspicion deep within her telling her that the message was left for her, that Ricky was finally asking her to marry him. Gina held her phone to her ear, a nervous energy radiating through her as it rang continuously before playing his voicemail, she tried again and again, fear rising in her as her mind began to make connections, someone had died the same day this message appeared, it was too much of a coincidence. Gina felt her breath hitch in her throat, her entire body began to violently shake as tears poured down her face, she collapsed to her knees, the asphalt scratching up her body as she fell but she was unable to register the physical pain of her bleeding knees over the pain of her shattered heart. Ricky was dead, the only person she had ever loved, the person she had given everything to, the person who completed her, was dead and she didn't know how to continue without him. Her worst nightmare was coming true as she felt the blackness come in and suffocate her, she couldn't even imagine life without Ricky and now she had to live it.

**it was the last train he would ride, oh no  
oh-oh-oh the graffiti on the train   
oh the graffiti on the train  
oh the graffiti on the train  
yeah, she'll never be the same, oh no**


End file.
